Four Swords Plus: The Crossed Trilogy Book 1
by RedSkyTiger
Summary: Rising Ancient Legends - The Four Sword team will come in contact with the past like never before! Evil rises once more,so our heroes must stand together with their hearts as one if they are to prevail! The first installment begins! Legends are reborn!
1. A Fight to Remember!

CHAPTER 1 - A Fight to Remember!

* * *

Link sheathed his sword as he left his room to go look around Castle Town for any mischief brewing, which there was almost constantly none of. He stopped by a baker's shop and bought a small pie, then went outside to patrol there.

* * *

He was by a little river when a small necklace caught his eye. Link moved over to it, spying a medallion on the chain, then picked it up from the ground to look it over. He felt a small tingle from picking it up. '_Whoa. What was that?_' As he put the medallion on, he thought that could ask Zelda about it later. _'Perhaps it's a magic necklace with some hidden charm, or something....'_

He turned around the bend, when out of nowhere, a monster appeared, aiming a kick to Link's head. Going by instincts, he rolled out of the way, dodging the attack last second.

Unsheathing his sword and getting his shield out and ready, Link positioned himself into fighting stance. He looked over his sudden foe, which somewhat had the appearance of a dinosaur, but was skilled in using the sword and club. _'This... is going to get messy....'_ Link thought as the Dinolfos attacked, rushing Link.

He shoved his shield forward, hoping to disarm one of its weapons, but it was to no avail. The monster simply pushed back, which threw Link off balance, then attacked with its free arm as its next move. Link blocked the swipe with his sword, which caused a clashing peal of metal.

He parried around to the back, attempting to get a good slash with his sword at the creature. Turning around while lashing its tail, the Dinolfos hit Link square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Link staggered back before falling over.

Without much of a real fight, Link was down and out. Fear shone through his eyes.... _'Am I really going to be dead that fast?! Oh, Din, no! If only I could have Red, Blue, and Vio with me right now!'_

The Dinolfos jumped up and plunged a sword down toward Link's chest. Barely managing to roll out of the way, the sword stabbed clean through his shield and knocked Link's own sword from his hand. _'OH, CRAP, OHCRAP, OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP.'_

A figure suddenly appeared next to him, smashing a shield against the Dinolfos's head, before kicking it in the knees, shattering the kneecaps and bringing the creature down. Link managed to get up and retrieve his sword and shield. Without pausing to see whom his savior was, Link cleanly sliced the monster's head off in a merciful death, which quickly went away with a poof.

Breathing heavily, Link looked up at his savior. It was a replica of him.

"WHAA-?"


	2. Plans and Ancient Knowledge

CHAPTER 2 - Plans and Ancient Knowledge

* * *

".....Link?" his doppelganger asked, "Link, are you okay? You look in danger of blacking out. Don't..... die on me. You just killed a monster. Don't tell me you can't handle seeing your....ah.....ancient? ....self!"

"A-ancient me??" Link's eyes widened, "What? I'm so... confused! Who are you?!"

Link's ancient "ancestor" looked nearly identical to himself, as he was also wearing a green tunic and boots (and the ever-present hat) and equipped with a sword and shield. But his undershirt was black instead of Link's light green one. A black "tiger" stripe adorned the shoulders of the ancient's tunic and the hat on his shaggier hair was also tipped with black.

The ancient Link laughed a little bit. "I came from the medallion around your neck, silly!"

"My... neck?" Link looked at his neck and remembered that the necklace was still around it. "OH! That's... interesting. And I'm still confused. How did you get here?"

The other Link made a slight shrug. "I..... was in the medallion around your neck and you wanted more than one of you, so here I am. Got it?"

"I guess so? Wow. This is... interesting. Wow." Link breathed.

"Heh heh.... Exactly!" the other Link answered.

"I... suggest that we go see Zelda. I'm sure she'll know what this is all about." Link said.

The other Link nodded, "Good idea. But....won't it cause an up-stir if two Links with the same colored tunics walk into the castle?"

Link, still somewhat dazed, chuckled at noticing the ancient's hint about what the Four Sword's power did to those who drew it. "I suppose that's true. Could you get back into the medallion?"

"Ha ha! Of course!" Ancient Link said before he disappeared.

"How odd," Link blinked.

* * *

He walked into Castle Town and headed to the castle. Once there, he asked for Zelda. Soon, she came out of her room and they walked down to a courtyard to talk.

Away from the ears of anyone else, Link blurted out the whole story, then focused on the thought of being four again. Ancient Link materialized out of the medallion once more.

Zelda gave a little squeak of surprise. "How... interesting! I never thought that a medallion would be used to carry the spirits and bodies of ancients!"

Ancient Link chuckled nervously a bit. "Yeah sure....nice to see you again, Zelda. Now.....just out of curiosity.....what happened to the Holy Sword?" he asked, changing the subject.

Link and Zelda looked confused, "Holy..... Sword?"

"What?! But...." Ancient Link looked to be at a loss for words, "You know! The sword that.....splits you into four?"

"OH! You mean the Four Sword?" Zelda laughed.

"Four? Sword?" Ancient Link inquired, surprised at the name change. "That's what it's being called now?"

"Yeah! You want to see it?" Link asked modestly.

"Heck yes!" Ancient Link exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. There was a short pause as he snickered a bit. "Geez, was 'Holy Sword' just not good enough for people?"

"So about the Holy Sword....." Zelda suddenly began, making the two Links stop in their tracks.

"Oh great." Link said. "She's gonna go into her philosophical mode now..." he finished, exasperated. Ancient Link snickered at this.

" Oh shush! Anyway....so first, why is it that you call the Four Sword the 'Holy Sword'?" Zelda asked, simply being curious.

".....I dunno..." the spirit answered as he shrugged. "That was just the name of it for some reason. It is what it is..." Ancient Link added simply. It was now Link's turn to laugh, surprised that such an answer could come from whom could be considered his ancient ancestor.

"What?!" Zelda responded in shock, "But you're the ancient one here! You're supposed to know these things!! How are we going to record all of Hyrule's history if you don't know anything?" she continued on.

Ancient Link slightly flinched at Zelda's words, but soon smiled at the unsaid assumption. "Why am I supposed to know that? ...Come to think of it.....HOW am I supposed to know? Just because I'm some ancient spirit doesn't mean I'm all-knowing!"

Zelda sighed as Link kept laughing at the whole predicament.

"Besides...." Ancient Link started to add, "I didn't think that bit of info would really concern me, let alone be important at the time." He shrugged again. "Ah well....maybe it's mentioned somewhere else. You'd probably find the answer then......can we get to the matter at hand now?"

Link finally spoke up, having only been watching the ordeal. "I suppose we should. Before today, there's rarely been any monster sightings, let alone near Castle Town..."

"Well since I'm here, despite that it may mean something big is coming up, I'm sure that having me with you, we'll beat this thing easy!" Ancient Link said with high spirit, then continued on. "Though I don't know about you, but I still think this is a job for the power of the.......uh.......whatever I should call that sword...."

"Are you sure about this?" Link asked his ancestor. The ancient simply nodded in response. "Well... I guess it's worth a shot... Alright! Sounds like a plan!" he finally said in agreement.

* * *

It would have been a simple matter to reseal Ancient Link into the medallion and leave the castle, but that wasn't the case since Zelda wanted to tag along. Besides, the sanctuary was a time away from Castle Town, making the trip a somewhat long one. And much of the day had passed rather quickly already, being late afternoon.

In mutual agreement to head to the Four Sword Sanctuary early the next day, Link checked over preparations while letting Ancient Link roam around a bit. Though of course they were both obviously careful about where they went and what they were doing, not wanting to cause any alarm that there were two Links. As a small measure, the ancient wore one of Link's spare tunics while out of the medallion and feeling the joy of life once more.

* * *

It was finally early morning. Sneaking Zelda out of the castle was an easy matter, though there was a hope that she wouldn't be missed. However, Zelda had made her decision and the two Links didn't have the time to dwell on it. So soon they were off and headed to the Four Sword Sanctuary, already traveling through Hyrule Field by noon.

* * *

"So ancient...." Link started, finally speaking up after so long. "Why do we need the Four Sword anyway?" he asked.

"Well... we should be better match against whatever big thing is coming up now. Besides, without it, it's just the two of us." the ancient simply answered.

"Hmm... alright..." Link said, before finding something else to ask. " So what happened? Why are you here?"

Ancient Link was quiet for a moment. He appeared apprehensive before giving his answer to the question. "...I don't really know..." he lowly responded.

"....Well....for whatever reason I'll help!" Link added with high spirit. "I don't care what I have to do! Bring it on!!" The ancient was amused at the confidence that was clear in Link's voice and smiled at his words.

"Now Link, don't get too ahead of yourself..." Zelda said to Link.

"...Right." Link simply went.

"Good!" Then Zelda turned to the spirit. "Though I must know....why did you seek us?"

Ancient Link took another moment to think before giving his answer. "Well really...I'm just guessing the medallion appeared at the right time. Like I was needed or something."

Soon after the ancient's answer, Zelda soon had another question. "And what exactly is this medallion?"

"Yeah. Since it's obvious that there's something special about it." Link added.

"Ugh... yet another thing I can't explain." the ancient spirit said, apparently feeling disappointed at himself for not having a better answer. "Just that I'm connected to it somehow."

"I see." Zelda simply said. "Now I still quite don't understand why the Four Sword is needed. Do you suppose you could tell us everything you know?"

"Alright well....to get straight to the point, you've read or at least heard of the elements right?" Ancient Link said, asking the two something for once.

"Yes." Zelda answered. "Teacher has told me many stories."

Ancient Link nodded. "Yeah. Which includes wind, water, fire...and earth..." Link and Zelda both nodded at this.

"Please, what can you tell us about the elements? Why are they important?" asked Zelda, almost pleading to the ancient spirit.

The ancient tried to ignore a headache that suddenly started to build, which grew more intense as he though further back into the events and knowledge of his previous time of life. "Well...the elements are what made the sword of course..."

"Yes. I remember." Zelda said, "Can you tell us anything else?" she continued, trying to urge him on.

Ancient Link fought the throbbing of his head as he made the effort to continue. "I'm pretty sure it's their power that does the thing with the...splitting into four..." He trailed off, finding it hard to focus on what he was trying to say.

"Oh! I see!" Zelda exclaimed, but then grew worry over the ailing spirit. "...Are you alright?" she asked him.

Ancient Link did his best to ignore the intense headache, focusing on Zelda words. "I'm fine....really." He answered, also attempting to shrug off the concern he was getting from Link and Zelda.

Link didn't seem convinced at first. "You sure?" Link's response was a nod from Ancient Link.

"Right right....now what was I gonna say?" he went, still having a huge headache, which gave him a large amount of trouble focusing on his thoughts. If it's sudden appearance was supposed to keep him from remembering anything from his past, then it seemed to be working.

Zelda was still looking at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah! Really. I'm perfectly fine." the ancient insisted, though all his efforts to focus completely on his own thoughts only made the sudden pain even worse. "Ugh......" He let out, clamping a hand to his intensely ringing head, instantly putting down his facade. "Man...my head..."

Zelda was now completely filled with concern. "I can see you are not well..."

"There's something else...." Ancient Link said. "But I just can't seem to remember it....." Both hands went to his temples, trying to ease the loud ringing in his head.

Both Zelda and Link said nothing, feeling helpless at the sight of the ailing spirit. Though Zelda soon spoke up. "There must be something we can do... please! We want to help!"

Ancient Link soon gave up and stopped fighting through the pain, returning his thoughts back to the present situation. This action almost immediately ceased the ringing in his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Let's just keep going. I'm sure whatever it is, you'll figure it out on your own."

"Okay then..." Zelda said in agreement.

"Let's get going!" Link exclaimed in revitalized spirit.

Finally, after much time later, the Four Sword Sanctuary was finally within sight.

"Hey there it is! I can see it!" Link called out to Zelda and Ancient Link, who were coming up from right behind him.

"Oh wonderful!" Zelda said happily.

But suddenly, a large Dinolfos appeared from out of nowhere, roaring at the surprised group and wielding a club. It was much bigger than the one the two Links first encountered, towering over them menacingly.

"Oh no!" Zelda said, backing away until she was safely behind the Links.

"One of these things again?" Ancient Link asked aloud, drawing his sword and positioned into his battle stance. He turned to Link, who did the same. "Well...you ready?"

"You bet!" He answered, some excitement in his voice.

"You can do it!" Zelda cheered to the Links. "I'll....just be here...."

* * *

**AN: Not the most proud of this chapter, but it'll do. Stay tuned! For there is more to come!**


	3. The Four Sword

Chapter 3 - The Four Sword

* * *

The big Dinolfos smacked its club against a scaly palm while continuing to loom over the two Links.

"Alright. Let's see what you can do then big guy!" Ancient Link said, confidence obvious in his voice. He made a quick, but careful rather than reckless, first attack.

The big Dinolfos retaliated by raising its club and slamming it toward the Links, who both simply dodged. Ancient Link made a move to slash it, while Link did a jump attack. The monster took both hits, but countered by swinging the club horizontally.

The ancient rolled all the way around to behind the giant lizard and swung his sword at its back, earning a roar of pain from the monster. Slamming a foot onto the ground, the Dinolfos proved itself to be surprisingly nimble as it made a back-flip and a jump attack toward the Links.

"So he knows a few moves huh?" The ancient couldn't help to say as he kept out of the way of the attack, but only barely.

Link jumped over a tail swipe from the Dinolfos. "Let's see if we can catch it by surprise!" he suggested, then made a thrust toward the beast.

The monster bellowed as it blocked the sword attack with the club, then raised it as it prepared to slam it onto Link. But this attempt was foiled when Ancient Link quickly swung his shield at the claw holding the club, which sent it flying.

The Dinolfos quickly back-flipped next to its club and breathed deeply before sending out a fan of flames.

"Look out!" Link cried to his ancestor as he escaped the path of the fire.

However, the spirit didn't come out quite as unscathed as he was slightly too slow in dodging, but he shrugged this off, since he was still in good condition to continue fighting alongside Link.

The large Dinolfos made growls that resembled laughter, even stomping the ground for a few moments.

"You haven't won yet you know!" Ancient Link went as he and Link charged at the monster.

It roared once more in response and threw the newly retrieved club at them. The Links narrowly avoided it at they continued their rush against the Dinolfos. Then suddenly the monster lashed out with its tail, hitting Link and sending him tumbling a couple feet. The ancient recieved the same result as the Dinolfos knocked him aside toward its club.

"Are you alright Link?" Ancient Link asked as he got up slowly.

Link grunted as he also got back to his feet. "I'm fine..." he said as he took out one of his arrows. "Think this would stop it?"

"Nah. I really doubt that." the ancient replied. "But now the question is what do we do?" he continued on as Link put away the arrow.

Wielding its club once more, the Dinolfos turned to roar at the Links.

"Link!" Zelda called out. "Work together! It's the only way!"

"Well, it may be pretty tough, but she's right!" Ancient Link said before making a grin. "Ready?"

Link nodded. "Ready when you are!"

Though it was confused at the short exchange between the two Links, soon the Dinolfos charged for them, before leaping into the air above the Links. They rolled away in opposite directions as the monster slammed the ground, which left its weapon stuck into it. Taking the opening, Ancient Link rushed the giant lizard and swung his shield, which landed on one of its elbows. Reeling from the pain, the Dinolfos smashed an arm against Ancient Link and away from it.

"Are you okay?" Link asked with concern when the ancient came to a stop beside him.

Ancient Link got up slowly with a grunt. "I'm alright." He simply said.

"Then let's finish this!" Link went as the Dinolfos finally pulled its club from the ground and charged at them.

Ancient Link dodged as Link jumped up, before the both of them attacked, sending the monster skidding onto the ground. Panting and much angrier, the lizard picked itself up somewhat slowly.

"It's getting tired! Let's use this as an advantage!" Link confidently exclaimed to the ancient. "What do you say?" he added as they both dodged the incoming flames from the Dinolfos. The spirit responded to Link by making a grin.

The big Dinolfos roared once more as it swiped a claw at Link, who dodged it and slashed at it. Ancient Link charged the monster also, his attack making it drop to one knee. The Dinolfos roared one last time in Link's face, more flames climbing up its throat.

Ancient Link bashed his shield at the monster's head, which sent it writhing in pain when its mouth closed and felt the backfire of its fire breath. Though he quickly performed a finishing blow on the Dinolfos, which finally disappeared in a large puff of dark smoke.

* * *

"Well we did it. We're pretty good aren't we?" the ancient said, smiling at Link.

"Yeah! We're the best!" Link exclaimed.

"So, are you alright Zelda?" Ancient Link asked as said princess crawled out from her hiding place.

"Yes. I am." Zelda responded simply.

"Ok. Then let's finally get back to why we came here shall we?" Ancient Link asked expectantly to the two.

"Right!" Link answered.

* * *

At last the group stood inside the Four Sword Sanctuary. Ancient Link stood beside the hesitant Link, who took his place in front of the sword.

The ancient clapped on hand on Link's shoulder. "Still not too sure on this?" he asked him.

"Not particularly..." Link said. "Plus this time I know what's coming and all that... for me anyway. So it's just weird." he sighed.

"You'll be alright though." responded Ancient Link.

"I guess." Link shrugged. "But it could also be dangerous. Because you're also here and I don't know what's going to happen."

The spirit shrugged at this. "Well, I'm sure I'm gonna be alright too."

Link made a final sigh. " Then here goes nothing..." he said as he finally grabbed lifted the sword out of its pedestal. The action was met with a bright light as the sword's power activated. Unknown to Link and the silent Zelda, Ancient Link disappeared into the medallion as Link's body and mind was split into four.

* * *

"Yay! We're together again!" cried Red as he enthusiastically hugged Blue. "I missed you guys so much!" he added as Blue became obviously, and predictably, annoyed.

"Yeah yeah... JUST GET OFF ME!" he shouted at the little Link, trying to shove Red off.

"Well, I suppose it has been quite a while hasn't it?" Vio said, crossing his arms with a smile.

Green nodded. "Yeah..." he went, acknowledging Vio's words. But his mind was elsewhere, having noticed the absence of a certain spirit. "Hey. Where's our ancient?" Green asked the group.

"Huh?" Red piped up, also wondering about Ancient Link's sudden disappearance. "He's not here?"

Vio rolled his eyes at the change of subject. "Look around your necks guys..." he held up the medallion around his neck into view.

"Oh. Well, huh, that's interesting..." Blue said, before huffing and crossing his arms. "But I knew that."

Red blinked. "... Sure you did Blue..."

Blue's hand made a "thwack" as it made contact with Red's head. "I DID!" This earned the usual pained response fromm Red. Though the exchange was ignored by Vio and Green, who had more on their minds. Which was about the missing ancient.

"Maybe if we all thought about Ancient Link, he would return?" Vio suggested. "We are the same person after all..."

Red smiled brightly. "Great idea Vio!" Blue huffed again, but made no objection.

The four remained focused on the thought of Ancient Link, trying to call back the spirit. All of them managing to keep their focus steady, the medallions glowed as they activated. But instead of one, four spirits materialized from each medallion. The four spirits looked at each other and the team in slight confusion from the situation.

Blue looked at his own ancestor in dumbfounded surprise. " WHAAAA?"

"Well. This was somewhat unexpected..." Vio said. "But not completely. Apparently Ancient Link had used the Four Sword, too..." he finished as he inspected his ancient counterpart, who was left speechless.

"Yeah sure. That's actually true" the spirit in red confirmed.

"Hmph. By the way, nice markings on your tunic. They look...different." Vio seemed to complement.

"Uh...thanks?" the ancient spirit in purple answered, not to sure on what to think of Vio's words.

Vio shrugged in response. "Just thought I'd say."

"So..." Green started rather sheepishly, "Are introductions in order?"

"I dunno..." the spirit in green said. "But please don't ask about the name thing. Because I have absolutely NO IDEA..."

"I think we can confirm that you ARE our ancients. And that you're basically the same as us..." Vio began. "So maybe Ancient Green, Ancient Blue, Ancient Red, and Ancient Vio?"

"Whatever." Ancient Red went, seemingly not making a care of what he was called. Noticing a glare from Vio, he looked back at him unfazed.

Ancient Green shrugged. "Well I'm fine with that."

"I don't know... " Ancient Vio muttered lowly to himself. "Because why does this name seem wrong?" He made a slight sigh, unable to remember the answer to his self-questioning.

"Now do you think we should maybe talk to Zelda?" Green said.

"... I'm here too you know..." Zelda responded, finally speaking up after so long.

"Oh!" Ancient Green went. "But then why didn't you speak up before?" he asked.

"Perhaps I just felt that all of you might have wanted a few moments to yourselves..." Zelda simply answered.

"Well whatever. "Blue said. "We don't have to explain anything then."

"I think I'll let you all get along now..." Zelda turned to leave. "I will be at the castle if you need me." she finished, giving a wink before walking off.

"...Should she really be heading back to the castle all by herself?" Ancient Blue asked the team.

"She can handle herself." Green answered. "She does has magic after all..."

"Hold up!" Ancient Red piped up. "Magic that WASN'T used JUST earlier?"

"...Yes?" Vio responded. "And? I thought you all knew that." This caused all four ancients to look away from the group, seemingly embarrassed.

"Hey wait..." Green began, snapping the spirits out of their state. "If you're the ancestors of the four of us, is there an Ancient Shadow?" he asked curiously.

They all seemed hesistant to respond, until Ancient Green spoke up first. "Well...uh...yeah..." he went nervously.

"Great..." Blue said. "Just...great."

Ancient Blue continued. "However..."

"Let's just say he was taken care of alright?" Ancient Red finished quickly.

Red gulped nervously. "I can live with that."

Vio decided to change the subject. "By the way... I have an idea. Since we're so different - and yes, I can already tell - how about we have a training session of some sort? So we can get familiar with your - the Ancients - attack and defense wise?"

"It sounds good." Ancient Blue said with a smile.

"Hehehe... So should we go up against our Ancients then, Vio?" Blue asked with a somewhat devilish grin.

"Yes. Definitely." Vio answered, a smile also appearing on his face.


End file.
